The present invention relates to systems and apparatus for ventilating toilets.
Many systems have been devised in attempts to solve the problem of removing unpleasant odors from toilet areas. This problem has existed since before even the invention of the water-flush toilet.
In some systems, an entire room is ventilated with an exhaust fan. Such systems are quite inefficient at solving the unpleasant odor problem. Exhausting room air, typically from a ceiling location, requires the exchange of large quantities of air and does not necessarily protect occupants from unpleasant odors. This is particularly true in public restrooms and hotel bathrooms. Moreover, the exhausting of a sufficient quantity of room air to create an acceptably odor-free environment creates increased energy loads on buildings due to the influx of un-heated or un-cooled air from the outdoors.
Other systems have been devised for removing odors from the area of the toilet. Ventilating proximal to the source of the odorous emissions yields many benefits, including improved evacuation of odors before their dissemination into the general surroundings and energy savings in that the total volume of air which must be removed is lessened.
In general, none of the prior developed systems for removing odors directly at the toilet/source have been commercially unsuccessful. Upon scrutiny, these systems may have been commercially unsuccessful due to one or more drawbacks associated therewith. For example, some systems are extremely difficult or expensive to manufacture. Others are difficult to install. Some of the prior devices are incompatible with the variety of existing toilet configurations and designs.
Another problem is that many of the systems fail to meet applicable building, fire, plumbing or other codes or regulations. One particular problem is that when ventilating in the area of the toilet, it is desirable to draw air from very close to the toilet bowl. In many arrangements, however, the configuration of the system would permit liquid to be drawn into the system. This is not only undesirable, but in many instances violates local codes and regulations relating to the xe2x80x9cflood rim levelxe2x80x9d of the toilet.
An improved toilet area ventilation system which overcomes the above-stated problems is desired.
The present invention comprises a toilet ventilation system. The system includes a manifold which is connected to a toilet near an opening of a bowl thereof. The manifold has an inlet through which gasses may be drawn from the toilet area, at least one outlet, and a hollow interior through which gasses are routed from the inlet to the at least one outlet. The system also includes an elbow member having a first end and a second end. The first end of the elbow is removably connectable to the manifold at an outlet and defines an exhaust path leading from the outlet. An exhaust conduit is connected to the second end of the elbow member. The exhaust conduit defines an exhaust path leading from the elbow member. An air flow inducing element draws gasses from an area adjacent the toilet through the inlet into the manifold to the outlet, through the outlet into the elbow member and through the exhaust conduit to an exhaust point.
In one or more embodiments, the manifold comprises a top portion and a bottom portion which are removably connected. The inlet of the manifold is centrally located, and plenums lead in opposing directions to outlets. In one embodiment, the elbow member is connected to one of the outlets and the other outlet is closed, such as with a cap member.
In one embodiment of the invention, the manifold includes at least one fluid flow prevention element for preventing the flow of liquid through the manifold from the inlet to the outlet. In one or more embodiments, this fluid flow prevention element comprises at least one wall extending upwardly from the bottom surface. In one or more other embodiments, the manifold has a bottom surface adjacent the inlet. The bottom surface slopes downwardly in the direction of the inlet, causing fluid which enters the inlet to drain back out of the inlet.
In one or more embodiments of the invention, the toilet ventilation system includes a specially configured toilet seat. The seat has at least one inlet in a bottom surface thereof and at least one outlet. In a down position, the outlet of the seat is aligned and communicates with the inlet of the manifold. Air is drawn from directly within the bowl into the seat and then into the manifold and on to the exhaust point.
One or more embodiments of the invention include a method of exhausting air from a toilet area and a method of installing a toilet ventilation system.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention over the prior art will become apparent from the detailed description of the drawings which follows, when considered with the attached figures.